


Ghosts

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: alternative universes [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unfair, losing Mira when she was only just beginning to feel something for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: ghosts.

It was unfair, losing Mira when she was only just beginning to feel something for her. She sat on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the water below. Her and Mira used to come out here, sit by the edge with a bottle of wine between them, laughing and drinking as they looked at the stars above. She knew that being out here was never going to be the same again. 

Damn the gladiator games and the gods for taking Mira away from her. Damn the dominus and his need for money. Damn them all. 

She felt a soft touch to her shoulder; it was feather light and chilled her warm skin. She turned her head to see Mira, how she looked before the fight that took her life. Sura looked at her in shock for a moment, unable to believe what she was seeing. “Mira?” She whispered, reaching out for the other woman. Mira smiled sadly at her, running her fingers along Sura’s cheek but remaining silent. 

“Sura!” 

Sura jumped and turned towards the voice. “The domina requests you.”

Sura nodded and turned back towards Mira, only to discover that she was gone once more. She felt her heart ache and dragged herself to her feet, walking back towards the house.


End file.
